Ichi and Ichi
by Tonlor
Summary: Yoruichi comes to visit Ichigo after the Quincy war. She confesses her hidden desire to Ichigo. IchixYoru One-Shot. This is M rated so if you don't like adult stories stay out.


**Ichi and Ichi**

**~A/N~ Request for ****shadow-inuyasha, Ichigo and Yoruichi have some fun. Post Quincy War with a happy ending blah blah and so on, You will find Yoruichi is going to be **_**'rather'**_** OOC same with Ichigo but hey it's a Fanfiction. And by rather I mean heavily. Oh and of course this is Non-Canon and belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Ichigo slowly woke up his entire body ached; he had killed his 'ancestor' or whatever Bach was to him and saved the Soul Society only after having to repair his swords and gain his true power. He wished he was strong enough to have saved all the people that died in the first attack but he had to accept that it was the past. He stood from his bed; he needed a shower to soothe his body.

Ichigo stood under the nearly scalding water of his shower letting the water hit him and run down his toned body. He hand a hand though his hair washing away what little soap remained. The water came to a slow stop as he finished his shower. Ichigo took a sign of relief that Orihime, Chad and Urahara came home safe from Hueco Mundo and that Nel and her 'brothers' were safe as well.

Ichigo wrapped a towel around his waist and moved to his bedroom. He dressed and opened his window letting the cool night air in. He dropped back onto his bed his eyes closed as he rested. "Everything turned out ok in the end I guess," Ichigo thought as he laid back.

"You're right there," a voice startled him. He whipped his head to see Yoruichi in his window.

"Yoruichi? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked. Before he could finish speaking she was sitting on his desk. Her spandex pants clung tightly to her legs making Ichigo's face redden slightly. She smiled lightly at him for a few moments before finally speaking.

"I wanted to check up on you we haven't seen each other in so long," Yoruichi said pulling of her legs to her chest her foot now on the desk while the other still hung off the side. Ichigo gave a smile he was happy to see her again.

"Oh thanks it's good to see you again Yoruichi," Ichigo said crossing his legs on the bed.

"How are you doing Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked looking at him with a light smile.

"Little sore from the battle but I'm more or less ok," Ichigo replied. Yoruichi smiled contently and took a long slow deep breath.

"Is everything ok Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked confused slightly.

"I have to come clean Ichigo," Yoruichi said looking at him stunning golden eyes were now locked on to his.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked slightly worried.

"I've wanted to say this for a long time… I like you Ichigo… a lot," Yoruichi said blushing lightly. Ichigo was stunned he didn't know what to think other than that all her teasing and lewd jokes finally made sense.

"But what about Urahara… I though you and him," Ichigo asked at a loss.

"Urahara doesn't care about me that way," Yoruichi said. "Nor I him, he's a brother to me that's it," she explained now looking away expecting to be rejected.

"Oh… why me?" Ichigo asked.

"What?" Yoruichi retorted quickly now being the one at a loss.

"Why me… I'm not handsome or anything I'm just as some have put 'almost redundantly powerful," Ichigo said blushing lightly.

"You are incredibly handsome Ichigo… that's what attracted me to you in the first place, but it's not the reason I care about you the way I do. I love the heart that lies within and the strong man that acts as if he bares the weight of the world on shoulders," Yoruichi explained still blushing lightly.

"Yoruichi," Ichigo said he was completely lost this confession left him adrift in a sea of questions.

"I teased you because I desperately wanted to you act. To take the chance and go for the win, but your determination to save your friends and protect your loved ones tossed me aside," Yoruichi said looking down now clearly saddened.

Ichigo mentally slapped himself to action. He nearly jumped up and moved to the dark skinned vixen. He gently cupped her chin getting her to look him in the eyes again. Yoruichi held back tears as he looked down at her; Ichigo leaned in slowly bringing his lips to hers. He had to see if he returned her feelings. If what he felt for her was desire, lust, or love; he just had to find out he cared for her but it always felt different than what he felt or Orihime or Rukia and different from how he felt for his sisters and father. His eyes slowly closed as he gently brushed his lips over hers; Yoruichi's eyes closed as she fell into the kiss. Her hands slowly grabbed his shirt and held on for dear life. She wanted him so badly and he was kissing her.

Yoruichi thought her heart might burst from her chest when his hands touched her. The hand that cupped her chin moved around to the side and back of her head holding her while the other hand slid around her waist. Yoruichi's hands wrapped around his neck as their chaste kiss became more lustful and tongued. Ichigo pulled her closer pressing her body to his as they kiss.

"Onii-chan supper is-" Yuzu's voice dropped as she entered his bedroom. She was left stunned when did this woman enter their house? Why was Ichigo shoving his tongue down her throat? And why did she look like she loved it?

Ichigo go stopped dead hearing his sister's voice. He pulled back from Yoruichi who looked like she had just found an oasis in a desert. Their kiss had been short lived but told them both everything they needed to know.

"Hello… Miss… Onii-chan's girlfriend… you are welcome to dinner," Yuzu said having trouble finding the words.

"You can call me Yoruichi," she introduced herself with a light smile at the 'Onii-chan's girlfriend' part.

"Miss Yoruichi, would you like to join us for dinner?" Yuzu asked a light smile on her face that worried them both for some odd reason.

"That sounds lovely," Yoruichi said still holding a light smile.

"Ok I'll set a spot next to Ichigo," Yuzu turned to leave. "Dinner is in five so try not to get to frisky," she nearly skipped from the room leaving both of them in a shock from her words.

"Girlfriend eh?" Yoruichi teased after she regained her composer.

"Would you like to be?" Ichigo asked blushing heavily. Yoruichi's eyes widened in surprise he actually just asked that right?

"I would love to be," Yoruichi said gulping lightly. And that sealed it Ichigo's took her into his arms again and started to kiss her again. Their lips pressed together again and their tongues started to play once again. Ichigo's hand ran up her body lightly caressing her form.

"Onii-chan Yoruichi-san dinner is ready!" Yuzu called up to them. Their kissing came to an screeching halt knowing she would come up and get them.

"I guess we should go down eh?" Ichigo asked.

"It would be nice," Yoruichi said running a hand up his chest as she walked passed him. She wrapped herself back up fixing and adjusting her orange jacket.

* * *

Ichigo sat rather nervously at the dining table Yoruichi sat next to him with his sisters on the other side of the table. The eyes of his sisters seemed to drill into him and his newly announced 'girlfriend' trying to decipher why he had hid her. Yoruichi on the other hand sat politely ate while she kept rubbing her leg against his; Ichigo ate trying to ignore the obvious elephant in the room… right until Isshin walked in and saw Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi what are you doing here?" Isshin asked before he saw Ichigo go red and Yuzu giggle.

"She's Onii-chan's girlfriend," Yuzu said still giggling. Isshin stopped dead hearing that. A woman he knew to be as older if not older than he was, had entered in a relationship with his son.

"Is she now?" Isshin asked sitting down in his spot at the table. "Girls could you give us a moment after dinner?" Isshin added as he picked up a bowel of rice.

"Sure," they both said seeing he was being very serious. The rest of the dinner was more like a hostage situation than a family meal. All eyes were on the two as they ate. Yoruichi finished her meal first and stood leaning into to Ichigo whispering lightly to him. Ichigo gave a nod and watched her walk away; his eyes focused on to her swaying hips and whipping hair.

"So Ichigo… when did you two start going at it?" Karin asked making Ichigo cough in surprise.

"We haven't been 'going at it', Karin," Ichigo replied regaining his composure.

"Then what were you doing when I walked in?" Yuzu asked. Ichigo rolled his eyes and gave a sigh.

"We were kissing that's it," Ichigo replied.

"Your hands were all over her," Yuzu said with a light giggle.

"Ugh can we drop this please," Ichigo replied.

"But it's fun making you blush," Karin said.

"Oh I beat if I didn't walk in he would have done 'it' with her," Yuzu said making Ichigo's face go beat red.

"Please stop it," Ichigo asked as Yoruichi walked back in taking her spot next to Ichigo. Her very presence calmed him.

"So were you to trying to sleep together?" Yuzu asked looking at Yoruichi whom blushed.

"I'm not sure how far we would have gone," Yoruichi replied sliding her hand onto Ichigo's thigh caressing his leg softly.

"Ok time to clean up girls," Isshin said helping the girls clear the table.

Once the dinner table was cleared Isshin walked up to the sitting couple. Ichigo sat next to Yoruichi their hands clasped together under the table as Isshin reached the table placing his hands on the table. "So what brought this on?" he asked looking at the dark skinned vixen.

"I want to be with him," Yoruichi replied feeling like a little girl being 'bitched' at by her dad just as much as Ichigo had to feel.

"What is with you right now? I thought you'd be happy for me," Ichigo said still holding her hand.

"Yoruichi is even older than I am," Isshin said his eyes locked on Ichigo.

"I don't give a damn dad. I want to be with her just as bad as she wants to be with me… and you can't stop me from seeing her," Ichigo let go of her hand and stood facing down his father. Their eyes stayed locked for quite a long while; Isshin seemed to be testing his sons resolve.

"You're right I can't stop you… just don't get hurt son," Isshin said turning away and leaving the room after sounding very concerned for his son. Ichigo didn't know what to say or do; Isshin never acted like that. Yoruichi stood placing her hand on his cheek gain attention. Ichigo pulled Yoruichi into his arm pressing their lips together her hands ran up into his short orange hair.

"Ichigo," Yoruichi said softly as he hoisted her up into arms and moved towards his bedroom surprisingly dodging both of his sisters.

* * *

The door closed and their bodies hit the bed Ichigo's lips on her neck; her hands still running through his hair. "I've never felt like this before," Ichigo said lustfully groping her body. Yoruichi moaned lightly from his kissing on her neck. Ichigo slowed his kisses and looked into Yoruichi's golden eyes.

"Do you think we are moving too fast?" Ichigo asked.

"Any speed with you is perfect… I want everything I can get," Yoruichi said her hand running over his body.

Ichigo said nothing but his desire spoke in volumes; his lips lustfully attacked his dark skinned beauties neck and collar again. One hand moved to her pony-tail while the other ran down her body slowly only once and only for an instant while he built up the courage to go the distance. His hand ran down over Yoruichi's burning core rubbing over the tight spandex covered femininity.

"I thought so," Ichigo said with a lustful groan as he undid her pony-tail letting her hair fall free.

"Thought what?" Yoruichi asked. Ichigo rubbed his finger against her lips making her gasp in shock.

"No panties," he replied hoarsely. Yoruichi bit her lip as she squirmed under his hand.

"Oh god Ichigo it's been so long," Yoruichi said her hands gripped the sheets of Ichigo's bed.

"I want you Yoruichi… more than I can ever say," Ichigo said holding back from forcing himself onto her.

"Take me then… you have no idea how badly I've wanted to feel you," Yoruichi said literally tearing off Ichigo's shirt leaving the tattered collar and sleaves.

"I'm glad I didn't like this shirt that much," Ichigo said pulled off Yoruichi's orange coat and shirt before he stopped dead and left her on the bed.

"What is it?" She asked nervously watching Ichigo move to the door and lock it.

"No disruptions," Ichigo said.

"ICHIGO!" Isshin's voice echoed through the house. "I'm taking the girls to a movie we'll be back in a few hours.

"Holy fuck yeah," Ichigo said swiftly moving to Yourichi; their bodies quickly became plastered to each other's. Ichigo slid his hand under Yoruichi's skin tight white undershirt caressing her soft skin and toned body.

"Ichigo… that tickles," Yoruichi laughed lightly feeling his fingers moving over her belly.

"I'll remember that," Ichigo said moving his hands further up her body started to lightly toy with her big black breasts. Yoruichi on the other hand moved her hands down the orange haired boy's body her aim set on the bulging denim between his legs. Her hands lightly rubbed over making Ichigo recoil and grab her wrist.

"No no… my turn first," Ichigo said a sly smile on his face.

"Don't tease me to long," Yoruichi said as she moved her hands away from Ichigo. Instead she grabbed onto the head board and waited for his torturous teasing to begin. Ichigo slid his hands to the helm of her tight pants pulling lightly at the fabric. Yoruichi lifted her hip allowing him to removed her pants leaving her unlike him completely naked. _'When did he become so bold?'_ she wondered as he grabbed one of her arm and started to kiss from her shoulder to her knuckles twice before he moved to her other arm and did the same.

"I'm going to kiss every spot on you," Ichigo said moving from her shoulders to her neck and collar bone again very slowly making his way down her body. Yoruichi bit her lip as his kisses reached her breasts; Ichigo paid special attention to her ample bosom. He kissed all over them before he made his way to her erect and hardened nipples. He flicked his tongue over one then the other and back several times before he finally started his way down her body again.

Ichigo's kisses reached her smooth yet toned belly. He kissed and kissed tasting her flesh that was slowly becoming sweat covered. He moved down further taking in her sweet taste as he reached her absurdly seductive hips. Ichigo did want to admit but her hips and ass were his favorite part the thought of grasping her luscious ass as he slammed into her flooded his mind.

"Ichigo," Yoruichi moaned lightly as he kissed passed her pussy and down her right leg. He trailed all the way down to her feet kissing the pad of her foot a few times making her giggle lightly. Yoruichi's breathing started to become more ragged his simple kissing was making her so hot. She could barely hold back her want… no need to touch him.

"I'm only half way done my sexy flash goddess," Ichigo said as he finished kissing her left leg. Yoruichi was at a loss he was kissed all over her… he could mean he wanted to kiss her back too.

"You mean," Yoruichi started before Ichigo's voice silenced her.

"Roll over please," Ichigo said in such a provocative way. It wasn't a command but boy did it feel like one. Yoruichi quickly obeyed and rolled onto her belly. Ichigo leaned over her pressing his restrained manhood against her ass as he kissed her shoulders once more. Yoruichi openly moaned pushing her ass against him as he kissed and rubbed himself against her.

"Ichigo… I don't want to wait any longer," Yoruichi moaned lightly trying to move; Ichigo quickly pinned her down.

"I'm not done… You can have all you can take once I finish," Ichigo said. Yoruichi gave a nod hearing the desire in his voice she could tell how badly he wanted to let go and fuck her with all his might. But instead he kept his cool and kissed her again and again' his lips now moved down her spine. Each kiss made her moan and squirm they felt so good; Yoruichi moaned out as his kisses reached her lower back.

A sudden realization hit her Ichigo was kissing everything… was he going to kiss her ass too? And sure enough his lips moved onto her delicious ass. After what felt like an eternity his kisses finally stopped and he flipped her over. Yoruichi started to move her hand when Ichigo's eyes hit her and she stopped.

"I want it Ichigo," Yoruichi moaned barely able to restrain herself anymore. Ichigo gave a sly grin and moved down between her legs; Yoruichi moved her hands to his hair entangling her fingers. Ichigo's breath hit the dark skinned beauties wet entrance making her moan lightly.

Ichigo couldn't wait any longer and quickly started to lick and kiss her wetness. He quickly started his tongue fucking. Yoruichi lost it quickly and came hard her juices flowed onto ichigo's tongue and lips. Ichigo seemingly ignored her climax and continued to tongue fuck her. Yoruichi's body arched as she pushed her hips into his face.

"Oh god Ichigo!" Yoruichi cried out as he easily and quickly pushed her towards another climax. Yoruichi moaned out his name again and again mixing in 'oh gods', 'fuck yes' and 'don't stops' with his name.

"God I love to hear you cry out my name," Ichigo said leaving her wanting as he pulled away. "Your turn," Yoruichi almost scrambled to his pants; she made short work of his pants and boxers. She stopped dead seeing his fully erect manhood.

"Holy shit," Yoruichi said.

"What… is it small?" Ichigo asked fiercely nervous.

"Ichigo," Yoruichi chuckled. "When a woman says 'Holy shit' at the size that's a good thing," Yoruichi said starting to stroke his thick foot long cock.

"How was I supposed to know, you're my first," Ichigo said blushing.

"You've at least masturbated a few times haven't you?" Yoruichi asked interested on his experience.

"A few times yeah," Ichigo said embarrassed.

"Who were you thinking about," Yoruichi asked still stroking him.

"At first it was a girl a few grades a head of me but then…" Ichigo stopped looking away.

"You can tell me," Yoruichi said with a coy smile before she stuck her tongue out and flicked it over his head.

"Rukia… Inoue… and you," Ichigo grunted out as she continued to flick over his cock head.

"Me?" Yoruichi looked up at him in surprise.

"Almost exclusively you after I saw your vagina the first time," Ichigo said watching the black bombshell jack him off.

"You liked my pussy?" Yoruichi asked.

"Very much so," Ichigo said bucking his hips forward. Yoruichi smiled at his need and wrapped her hips around his head starting to suck away.

Ichigo moved his hands into Yoruichi's long purple hair as she worked at his cock. Yoruichi pushed his cock further into her mouth taking everything she could.

"Oh fuck your mouth is so tight," Ichigo grunt as he felt her shove his cock down into her throat. Ichigo dropped back onto the bed letting Yoruichi suck away. Yoruichi slid her hands onto Ichigo's ass squeezing his cheeks with lust. Ichigo started to thrust forward his need to cum started to overtake him. Yoruichi forced herself down to his base taking his entire manhood into her mouth and throat.

"Fuck!" Ichigo grunted as he felt himself burst; Yoruichi's eyes widened feeling Ichigo's think cum spray down her throat. She gulped and gulped but he just kept coming; she was forced to pulling him out or risk drowning in his cum. Even after he was free he shot two more thick heavy spurts of cum onto her face and neck.

"Holy shit Ichigo… there's so much," Yoruichi said cleaning away his cum from her face. Ichigo laid panting trying to regain himself.

"Really? I've always shot about that much," Ichigo said starting to calm.

"Ready for round two I see," Yoruichi said wrapping a hand around his size. "I want you inside me," she added laying back.

"I want to be in you," Ichigo replied as he crawled over her his cock pushed against her entrance; Yoruichi spread her legs knowing he was going to stretch her out.

"Go gently Ichigo… you're really big and it's been years for me," Yoruichi said as his cock head pushed into her. Ichigo leaned in and started to suck on her breast as he inched into her. Yoruichi ran her hands onto Ichigo's back; her moans were all the encouragement Ichigo needed to push further.

"Fuck you're tight," Ichigo grunted stopping half way his cock felt like it might break. He held himself for several long moments letting her pussy adjust.

"Please Ichigo… keep going," Yoruichi begged wrapping her legs around his waist forcing his cock in further. Ichigo grunted lightly but obeyed and pushed in again determined to completely burry his cock inside of her.

Yourichi gave a sudden and loud moan as Ichigo bottomed out inside of her. "Oh god Ichigo!"  
Yoruichi raked her nails a crossed his back; Ichigo seemed to ignore the pain and focused on the pleasure her pussy was giving him.

"Let me know if it hurts," Ichigo said starting to removed his cock stopping at the head; Yoruichi gave him a confident smile and braced herself.

"Give it to me," the dark skinned goddess commanded her orange haired lover. He happily obliged and started his thrusts in and out of her body. Ichigo sat up making sure to keep his thrusting going as he started to pull Yoruichi onto his lap. Their lips met in hot and needy kisses as their bodies humped each other's.

"Fuck I don't think I will ever get enough of you," Ichigo moaned out as he pumped himself up as his dark lover came down.

"You don't have to… I'm yours forever Ichigo," Yoruichi moaned out pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Yoruichi… I want you with me forever," Ichigo said wrapping his arms around her as he still thrust into her.

Yoruichi was about to speak when she felt an orgasm started to rip through. Her ability to speak vanished right beside her ambitions; all that mattered now was the man whose lap she sat in. She moved her arms from his now scarred back to her neck holding tightly as he pounded into her.

Ichigo started to become lost in his need for release; his restraint melted away and his thrusts became harder and harder. "Oh god… don't stop Ichigo," Yoruichi cried out feeling Ichigo's cock slam into her over and over.

"I'm gunna come… let me out," Ichigo said.

"No inside," Yoruichi begged. Ichigo gave a nod and let himself go spraying into her. His seed quickly filled Yoruichi's welcoming womb.

The two finally pulled away completely exhausted and soaked in sweat. Yoruichi laid her legs felt like Jell-O mixed with rubber; Ichigo wasn't much better he could barely regain his breathing. "Think you have one more in you?" Yoruichi asked making Ichigo look up; he tried to speak but couldn't talk when he saw her on all fours shaking her ass for him.

"I want you to claim all of me," Yoruichi said biting her lip.

"I don't know about anal," Ichigo said rather unconvincingly as his eyes never left her ass. Yoruichi pouted for a moment.

"I want this Ichigo… please," Yoruichi said looking at her lover.

"Ok... if you really want it," Ichigo got to his knees and moved to Yoruichi. He grabbed her hips rubbing his cum covered cock between her cheeks. Ichigo moved putting two fingers into her mouth. Yoruichi knew what he was doing and sucked his fingers getting them as wet as possible.

Ichigo removed his fingers from her mouth and moved them to her tight rear entrance. "I don't know about this… I think I might be a little big," Ichigo said having difficulty pushing his fingers into her ass.

"Just work at it… I want you to have my entire body," Yoruichi said doing her best to relax. Ichigo nodded and pushed his fingers into her starting to scissor his fingers. Yoruichi started to moan lightly as he fingered her more.

"It feels good Ichigo," Yoruichi said starting to get into it. Ichigo removed his fingers and lined up his manhood.

"Ok let's see if you're lose enough now," Ichigo pushed in his cock head penetrated and made her moan loudly.

"Oh fuck," Yoruichi moaned as the young soul reaper pushed his cock into her final hole. Ichigo groaned her tightness was nearly unbearable. Yoruichi moaned in a mix of intense pleasure and pain; she fought back tear knowing it would make Ichigo stop and that's not what she wanted.

"Spank me," Yoruichi said.

"What?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"Spank me… it will help loosen me up," Yoruichi said. Ichigo rubbed a hand over her ass for a moment pondering how hard to hit. After a few moments he cracked his hand over her ass and was rewarded with a loud moan. He cracked his hand over her other cheek and got another moan; before he knew it he was balls deep in Yoruichi's ass.

"Holy fuck your ass is tight," Ichigo grunted feeling her walls tightly squeezing his cock.

"Would be easier if ohh… your cock wasn't so big," Yoruichi moaned as he finally started to thrust. Yoruichi pushed herself back as Ichigo came forward; Ichigo continued to crack his hand over her ass making her moan more and more.

"Ichigo... I'm going to come," Yoruichi moaned out as she held back all she could. Ichigo wasn't fairing any better. His thrusts were becoming slower and harder as he was quickly pushed to another eruption.

"So am I," Ichigo grunted as he burst into Yoruichi's ass just as she climaxed forcing her body to clamp down on the invading member.

Once again the two laid sweat covered and exhausted. "I shouldn't have come inside you," Ichigo said still panting.

"I wanted to feel all of it," Yoruichi replied smiling.

"What if I knocked you up?" Ichigo asked.

"Then we would have a beautiful child," Yoruichi replied.

"You're right… now about what you said. How you wanted to be with me forever," Ichigo said struggling lightly to sit up.

"I wasn't lying," Yoruichi replied. "Nor was I lost in the moment," she added.

"Good because I wasn't either. So your mine and I'm yours from here on out," Ichigo said moving beside her on his bed.

Yoruichi gave a light yawn and curled up on his side; the exhaustion quickly overpowered both of them. She placed her head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest. Ichigo barely got his covers over them before he passed out. One arm on his chest covering her hand the other wrapped around her.

"I love you Yoruichi," Ichigo said just before sleep claimed him.

* * *

Two years had passed from that night and Ichigo had graduated high school. He was employed by none other than the Soul Society as Karakura Town full time soul reaper. His hair was longer now and rested on his shoulder much like it did when he fought Aizen; however now he had a light stubble on his cheek and chin and a gold ring on his finger.

He walked through the front door of a house hearing the sounds of children laughing and the smell of food in the air. "I'm home," he called out; he heard the sounds of feet moving towards him. Around the corner came two little girls. One had dark skin and deep purple hair the other was light skinned and to had dark purple hair. Both of the little girls looked so much like their mother excluding the fact that they had his brown eyes.

"Welcome home," a voice said from the hall. Ichigo smiled looking at the face of his beloved wife. Yoruichi Kurosaki her long purple hair was tied into a braid now and she was visibly pregnant.

"How was your day my love?" Ichigo asked.

"Perfect Masaki and Yumi were both perfectly behaved as always. And Anut Karin stopped by to visit," Yoruichi explained watching Ichigo hoist up both his daughters.

"How was she doing?" Ichigo asked knowing it had been a little while since he had seen either of his sisters.

"Good having boy troubles but what can you do about Toshiro," Yoruichi said walking towards him.

"I could beat his-" Yoruichi clasped her hand on his mouth.

"Watch your mouth hun," Yoruichi smiled.

"What's for dinner?" Ichigo asked starting to follow his wife further into the house.

"I made curry tonight," she replied.

"We helped!" the twin girls shouted in Ichigo's arms.

"Go get cleaned up for dinner," Ichigo said putting the girls down. They both ran off shouting about who was faster.

"God I'm glad I didn't pull out," Ichigo said wrapping his arms around his wife.

"So am I," Yoruichi replied pulling Ichigo into the kitchen. Ichigo smiled and happily followed her just as he had done for two years now.

* * *

**~END NOTES~ I hope you enjoyed it… I actually enjoyed writing it… it may not have been the best Ichigo Yoruichi Fanfic ever but I'm happy even if they are grotesquely OOC and the story read like a bad porno. Either way you read it you can't unread it Bwhahahahahaha.**

**P.S. I have two more stories to do before I take my Break and focus for a while on my personal stories. Up next is a surprisingly in high demand Naruto and his mother Kushina. And yes my Requests are still closed sorry.**

**P.P.S. As for the Naruto Harem Story**

**Chapter 1: Anko**

**Chapter 2: Ino**

**Chapter 3: Shizune**

**Chapter 4: Hinata**

**I hope to have his main girl picked by chapter 3 or 4 and at the moment Ino leads with two votes while Tenten, and Temari both have one vote.**


End file.
